Grand Theft Akatsuki
by Autumn Green
Summary: Aki joined the Akatsuki to be closer to her friend, Deidara, much to his disappointment. But when they finally got closer again, one mission separated them, for what Aki believed, forever.


my two favorite things in the world, GTA and Naruto, yeah! ^-|||

i decided to keep the retarded, funny Tobi, un.

DISCLAIMER: nah, y'all probably know that i don't own Naruto or GTA, right?

---

CHAPTER 1

On a cold, dark night in Libert City, a group of people in black, red-cloud patterned coats were at Portland Rock. They were heading to Los Santos, San Andreas for another one of their missions.

"Hey Pain, how much longer?" asked one of them, his face was almost covered up that only his lime green eyes were visible.

"It won't be long now, Kakuzu." The one called 'Pain' replied.

"Hmmph, I don't like to be kept waiting." said another one, he was a redheaded boy who wasn't even 18, yet he was a part of them, he crossed his arms and grunted.

Another one of them came to him and ruffled the boy's hair, his gray hair was combed back and wrapped with a headband with a kanji symbol, 'san' on it. "Aww, don't complain Sasori, who's older here? Us, so shut your mouth."

"I may be younger than you, but I act more mature than you, Hidan." Sasori replied but he only got a 'hmmph' from Hidan

One of them though was over by the lighthouse gazing at Liberty City, her long orange hair was flowing along with the wind that it covered half of her face.

"Are you alright, Aki?" asked another one of them, he was a bit taller than her and his long, black hair was tied up in a ponytail.

"A bit, Itachi." she replied

"What? You're still upset about what happened? That was two years ago, Aki, you can't change what had happened."

She cut away her sight on Libert City to Itachi and shouted at him "I know that! But he was my only family, and just when I was reunited with him he was snatched away from me!"

"Look, you know that I know how that feels, I lost my only brother but I overcame his loss."

She took another glance at Liberty City and said "I'll try, but I won't promise."

A loud shouting noise at the bottom of Portland Rock suddenly disrupted Aki and Itachi's conversation.

"Itachi-san! Aki-san! The boat is here! You can just go and kiss later!" he had an orange,swirly mask on with just a hole for his right eye. Aki turned red and started to shout at him. "What the fuck?! Tobi, we're not kissing!"

"Wow you sound a lot like Deidara-senpai." remarked Tobi, and that silenced Aki.

Hidan punched Tobi on the head and whispered "Idiot! Don't mention his name at Aki!"

"Oh, I forgot." and he bent down to carry some of the boxes filled with weapons and ammos crafted by themselves.

By the lighthouse Itachi was just staring at a silenced, still-blushing Aki. She turned to him and said "Well? What are you waiting for?" still distracted with Tobi's words she accidentally grabbed Itachi's hand and ran back down at the bottom of Portland Rock.

"Hmm, I knew there was something between you two." said Sasori.

Aki cluelessly asked, "What are you talking about?" He sighed and, with his eyes, pointed out what he meant. Aki, realizing this, let go of Itachi's hand immediately.

Sasori sighed once more then boarded the boat with more boxes of weapons in his hands.

"We gotta hurry holmes, somebody might spot us." warned a shave-headed man with a very Mexican accent.

"Relax, Cesar. With this fog, it's impossible for us to be seen." said a blue-haired guy fom behind him.

"But we can never be too careful, especially around these areas, Kisame."

"Hmm, true."

As they got further the fog became thicker.

"Oh great. now we can't see where we're going, ugh." said another girl, with blue hair with a portion of it tied into a bun.

"Hnn, that won't be a problem Konan, I'll steer the boat, I know where to go even with a fog this thick." and with that, Kisame left and went to the control room.

"CJ will be waiting for us at the docks along with some of his homies and mine." informed Cesar.

"We better get there soon, 'coz imma itchin' for some killin'!" exclaimed Hidan.

"Pssh, YOU'LL be the first one to get killed" said Kakuzu.

"No way! The Jashin god will be protecting me!"

"And there he goes with his 'Jashin god' again, I'm outta here." Kakuzu left Hidan while he was still doing some sort of ritual.

"He still believes in that crap?" whispered Cesar to Pain.

"Unfortunately, yes." he replied.

"Hey, who's the new Akatsuki, by the way?"

"Aki, a close friend of Deidara."

"Oh, she must've took it real hard, huh?" Pain nodded in reply.

Aki found herself a quiet spot far away from all the shouting and complaining between the rest of the Akatsuki, she wanted to think of Deidara peacefully, it's his birthday after all.

---

it's tough to make a crossover between two amazing things, i want everything to be really accurate, i know there are a lot flaws, sooo...BRING IN THE COMMENTS! please? ^-^


End file.
